


public

by TheFeels1504



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Public Sex, fem!Damian, fem!Dick, i guess?, vibrating panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFeels1504/pseuds/TheFeels1504
Summary: Dickie had been moping all around the manor for the past two hours and it was honestly driving Damia up the walls.(Sort of continuation of that other fem Dd fanfic that I wrote)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Damia - 18  
> Dickie - 33

Dickie had been moping all around the manor for the past two hours and it was honestly driving Damia up the walls.

She had approached Damia with one of her uncivilized, kinky ideas and Damia had immediately shot it down. She was not going embarass herself publicly just to please Grayson's childish antics. But the next thing she knows, Grayson is sighing heavily and draping herself along the couches in a depressed manner. Damia wouldn't admit it out loud, but it nudged at her heart to not see her smiled stretched across her face.

"Fine. But only if you stop moping like a twelve year old spoiled brat."

"C'mon Dami, just this once--wait, what?"

"You heard me, I swear I will revoke my--"

"Okay! Okay!" Dickie immediately perked up and smiled from ear to ear. "Alright so before you shoot me down again, just hear me out."

"Any longer and I'll change my mind."

"Vibrating. Panties. But wait, there's more!" Damia closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, fighting off the blush on her cheeks just from the idea. "We would go out on a date to a nice restaurant then I'll hide the remote in my pocket!"

"Exhibitionism? Really Rachel?" Dickie hummed and nodded her head quickly. She oddly resembled a hyper-active puppy.

Damia sighed heavily and dropped her stare, "Fine."

Dickie pumped her fists in the air before yanking Damia towards her and kissing her senselessly. Damia sighed contently, resting her hands on Rachel's biceps as the older woman tightened the hold around her waist.

So here they were, sitting at some low class bar and grill on the outdoor patio that was clearly in shambles with enough strung up lights to light a baseball stadium with an oval shaped, high intensity vibrator pressed right to Damia's clitoris, just waiting to be turned on.

The waiter clearly looked bored of his job, his monotone voice contradicting the forced smile on his face. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Sure! I'd like a--" Damia zoned Dickie out, too focused on figuring out when Grayson would start this little charade of her's. The expectancy was killing her, she wondered if Rachel would start out small or extreme? Would the woman make her embarrass herself publicly? Would Damia be able to even be quiet at such an instance?

"Dami, what would you like?" Damia was drawn out by the sound of her name being called.

"Oh, I'd like to order a-ah!" Damia gasped, her eyes growing wide as a low buzz started at her clit. She cleared her throat and fought off a blush, "I uh," She swallowed, "uh, just a salad with the dressing on the side."

She spoke through clenched teeth, clearly annoyed, but aroused by this whole fiasco. She was tired of the anticipation, Damia wanted to buck into the sensation of the vibrations. She wanted to whine and beg for Grayson to just take her home.   
The vibrations stopped, leaving an ache in its absence. Damia groaned, knowing that it was going to be a long night.

//

Rachel continued to toy with the remote throughout the night, going from soft hums that left Damia unsatisfied to sudden surges of intense vibrations that caused her to clench her fork tightly and bite at her inner cheek.

"Grayson, please." Damia squeezed her thighs together, rubbing them together slowly. The pulsating sensation against her swollen clit was torturous. The vibrations seemed to get more and more intense to the point where Damia was rocking her hips in the chair.  
She felt a burning sensation run through her core as she let out a small moan while rolling her hips and frantically murmuring under her breath, "Oh god! Oh god!"

She rubbed her thighs together, hoping to get some relief as Dickie switched the vibrator to a higher setting. Damia gritted her teeth and fist the table cloth, "Gray-son." She choked out.

"Yes, my little Princess?" Rachel said in a teasing manner as she cranked the notch up to the highest setting. Damia drew in a shuddered breath at the endearing pet name.

Damia wrenched forward and sharply inhaled, quickly clenching her jaw so a loud, drawn out moan wouldn't escape. She wanted to throw her head back and scream to the heavens, "Oh yes!" Damia's jaw went slack as her eyes rolled back and her thighs quivered. She came with a silent groan, a shiver working down her spine.

It took all her will power to not beg and gasp for Grayson to turn off the toy, but she did look at her with willing eyes and a low whisper of, "Please, no."

Dickie turned off the device as Damia panted, her eyes half-lidded in her post ogasmic haze and her clit throbbing between her legs. Dickie could only imagine how soaked the new panties were. She could imagine the smell and the taste of Damia's cum as if she, herself, had buried her nose into it and ran her tongue along them.

"I don't think I am able to walk as of right now." Damia whispered, a deep blush high on her cheekbones.

"Oh! That's fine! I'll just carry you." Dickie winked, putting the owed money on the table before standing up.  
"Rachel Grayson, I swear if you touch me, I'll fucking-!" Damia's threat died out half way as Dickie bent down to scoop her up, softly chuckling as she did so.

Damia pouted and crossed her arms over her chest as they exited. Once they were out, Dickie dropped her voice to a sultry tone and leaned in to whisper, "Once we're home, I'm going to peel those dripping wet panties from between your thighs and tongue fuck you until you're sobbing."

Damia buried her burning face into the crook of Dickie's neck and whined, "Please."


End file.
